Nightmare Bonnie
Nightmare Bonnie is the secondary antagonist in the 1997 film Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and the 2004 series Golden Years. he is played be Rob Paulsen and in TV series He is played by Andrew Kishino Background Personality Nightmare Bonnie, is very stupid and very lunatic, is the craziest of the Nightmare, they also have a very bad cruelty. Sometimes it is very clumsy, because the always, every time Nightmare Chica invents a plan, he forgets everything he said Like Niightmare Foxy, this one is very heavy and does not care about anything that worries you, but sometimes it's very responsible to be the most organized of all physical appereance s a dark blue rabbit, with a motorcyclist clothes, two hand with sharp claws, a brown snout, and characteristic teeths in his mouth. Role in the film Nightmare Bonnie appears for the first time with the other animatronics, in Chris's room, to which their names are presented and to which they wanted to kill him, but at the same time, the boy is saved by the alarm on his watch After, Appears with Nightmare Chica trying a plan to kill the child Chris, and their second night they reappear, but they chase the boy from the room until they go off by snatching Chris's alarm clock,and so they do the same thing during the other nights until nightmare nightmare Near the end of the movie, Nightmare Bonnie and the other animatronics appear and fight with Chris's friends when they come to his rescue, after they hear the Nightmare speech that blames the Nightmare Animatronics for Fredbear's bite and away growling towards Nightmare, shortly after Nightmare survived the fall, the Nightmares appear very angry with their boss and taking advantage of the opportunity, they rush on him and devour him for blaming them Apperances in Tv Series: FNAF The Golden Years Nigthmare Bonnie appearace in the all episodes since the season 1 to season 3. House of Mouse Nightmare Bonnie appears in some episodes along with her companions and makes some cameos in them. Apperances in Videogames FNaF: The Origins Nightmare Bonnie with Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica, appear in level 45 of the FNaF video game The Origins. these will appear in Chris's house as the heads in the house. the player has to light them with the flashlight and they will go, if not, the player has to hit them on the head, one by one and these will go at the end Kingdom Hearts 3 coming soon Gallery Yep this d be the house mates by kosperry-damufld-0.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie with his gang in the 4rth film Hqdefault (1).jpg|Nightmare Bonnie with Nightmare Chica Hqdefault (2).jpg|Nightmare Bonnie's evil smile We aint so nice outta your room pay the price by kosperry-d9o47ck.jpg Break my mind 57 000 hits by purapuss-d9z4k4e.jpg Trivia * Nightmare Bonnie shares many similarities with Ed from the movie The Lion King: ** Both are very ridiculous and stupid of the group ** Both are lunatics ** They both have the same personality ** Both have the mission to kill the protagonist along with his companions, under the orders of his boss (Nightmare Bonnie, kill Chris, along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica and Ed, kill Simba with Shenzi and Banzai). * Even though Nightmare Bonnie has some similarities with Ed of the Lion King, she also shares some things in common with Ludwig Von Koopa of the Super Mario Bros franchise ** both have the color blue (for a reason) ** both have the same mison; Kill the main hero (Mario and Chris) ** Both Ludwig, as Nightmare Bonnie, both have a characteristic tooth in the middle of the mouth ** both have superior intelligence * Nightmare Bonnie's voice is a lot more similar to Banzai the hyena from The Lion King. * Nightmare Bonnie bares a strong resembleace to The Mouse King from The Nutcracker Prince (1990). Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Rabbits Category:Disney Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy characters Category:American characters Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nightmares Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silly characters